This invention relates to apparatus for printing quasi random number tables and has been devised particularly though not solely for printing tables for games of chance.
It is well known to provide tables of apparently random numbers for use in playing games of chance, such as bingo or various other games requiring the selection of a number of "winning numbers" from a table of such numbers. Further adaptations of these games require a winning combination incorporating, for example, three numbers the same in a row or three "prizes" of the same value alongside three numbers drawn from a selection of such numbers and announced or otherwise published.
In fact these tables are seldom true random number tables but incorporate a very large number of variables which are eventually repeated after a large number of tables have been printed. To the end user, however, each table appears to incorporate a matrix of apparently random numbers and is referred to throughout this specification as a "quasi random number table".
It has also been known to use such tables in which "prizes" are covered by a silvered layer rendering the prize values invisible until the silver layer is scratched off. Such games are commonly called "scratch bingo games". It has been a disadvantage in the past that the cards of quasi random number tables incorporating silvered coatings used in scratch bingo games have been time consuming and difficult to print, requiring a number of printing runs and considerable handling and collating.